1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawer constructions and, more particularly, to a knockdown drawer construction which allows rapid disassembly and reassembly of the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of knock-down drawer constructions are conventionally used in order to reduce shipping costs of furniture. The furniture may be shipped from the factory in a compact state and assembled at the place of use. Subsequently, the furniture may be disassembled for compact shipment and/or storage and quickly reassembled when the furniture is to be reused.
Conventional knock-down construction techniques have been applied to drawers, but these existing drawers generally lack the sturdiness of conventional furniture, and the fastening structures they employ often cause the drawers to be unattractive in appearance.